How I Lost My Brother's Head II
HOW I LOST MY BROTHER'S HEAD II - #18 ---- It's been one year since I've been at grandma's. The last time I was there, my brother lost his head! Sounds crazy, but it actually happened. My grandpa made a board game where you flip a coin. If the the coin lands on heads, you lose. You lose your head. I'm serious. After we restored his head, we buried the dreaded board game in my grandma's backyard. That way, no one can ever play it again. My grandma said grandpa didn't actually die, he's a player piece on the board. She said he lost the game, and that's how it happened. All of this sounds ludicrous, I know, but it's reality unfortunately. Don't mess with black magic kids. Like I said, I haven't been over at grandma's for a year. And for good reason: I'm just getting too old. I turned 18, and don't feel the need to stay the night at grannie's place anymore. However, she wants me to come by and visit. You know, it's funny, the night my brother lost his head, he woke me up in the middle of the night saying he grew a tail, because when he won the game, it landed on tails. I believed him at first, but then I realized it was a fake. He prank'd me. What a jerk. "I can't come visit, I have stuff to do. I'll drop you two off, and you'll have to enjoy grandma without me!" explained my mom. Ugh, me and my brother alone with grandma again. This will sure go well, just like last time. Mom pulled up to grandma's house. We told mom goodbye, and got out of the car. Grandma was already at the door waiting for us. We walked in, and she gave us big hugs. "Ooh! You two have gotten so big since the last time I've seen you" grandma gushed. It was 7pm, so the sun was setting. Thunderstorms were also rolling in. Fun. We went in the living room, and took a seat on the couch. "Oh oh oh, I have cookies in the oven! Let me go prepare them for you two! In the mean time, watch some television!" she suggested. On the TV was a guy in a kitchen getting eaten alive by blood. "Hey, I know this movie!" My brother Danos shouted. "It's a classic! Turtle Blood IV." he continued. "I never got why people liked that movie." I stated. "Because it's so bad, it's good!" Danos explained. "I don't know. It's too stupid to be enjoyed. It's also not scary. Turtle Blood III was better, and even that wasn't book." I said. Danos slapped me upside the head. "You're such a buzzkill, dude." he miffed. Grandma returned with freshly baked cookies. We ate them, and had a ten minute conversation about random stuff. The previous incident wasn't brought up once. "You know, I was mowing the lawn earlier today, and I poured gasoline everywhere by mistake. I hope nothing comes from it!" grandma hoped. After the conversation was over, she went to look out the window. "Oof, I saw lightning." grandma said. After she said that we heard a huge lightning strike come from the backyard. We all jumped. The strike was followed by what sounded like to be a muffled scream. We all went to the back of the house, and beaked out the backyard window. We saw the ground moving. "Uh... grandma?" I questioned. "...what?" "Is... that where we buried the board game?" After I asked that, an arm arose from the ground. We all screamed. "Barricade the doors!" grandma demanded. We all started to block the doors and windows with furniture. Whatever was out there ten started banging on the door. We all took steps back. Then the window shattered. The thing pushed the furniture out of the way, and revealed itself. It was a giant bronze statue... that looks an awful lot my grandpa. The bronze man roared as lightning strike from outside. All three of us backed up against the wall, huddling in fear. The man got closer with every step. His footsteps were so loud and big, the house shook. As he got closer, he stopped. "Zaint...? Danos...? Is that you?" the man asked. All three of us looked up at the man. "G-g-grandpa...?" I choked. That's when he reached his arms out, and attacked me. And by attack, I mean hug. His body felt so hard and rusty. He patted me on the back with his big metal hands. "Ah, grandson, it's so nice to see you again! You've gotten so much older!" grandpa explained. I was so shocked to what was happening. "I thought he was dead?" Danos whispered to grandma. Grandpa turned his head to Danos, leering him with a evil look. He stepped over to him. Danos was shaking in fear. "You thought I was dead? No wonder you lost at the game!" grandma shouted. "H-how do you know?" Danos asked. "I saw it. I was there. I was one of the board pieces. But thanks to electricity , I'm now life-size again!" grandpa explained. He then turned to grandma. "Honey, you didn't throw out my books did you?" grandpa asked. There was a long pause. "Yes." grandma replied. There was another long pause. Grandpa stuck out his finger, and shot an electricity beam out of it! It struck grandma, and turned her into a tiny bronze statue. Grandpa looked at me. "You're next" Me and Danos screamed our heads off. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" grandpa explained. "Turn her back to normal, now!" I demanded. "I will. If you win the game." grandpa said. "W-what?" I spoke. "You heard me. I want to play you two kids at my own board game. I made it just for us. So let's play." grandpa explained. The board game then teleported into the room. "Do black magic, kids." grandpa said. He grabbed the grandma statue. "Whoever wins with this piece, I'll bring her back to normal." grandpa said. "Now... who's ready to play!" grandpa happily exclaimed. Me and Danos gulped. Danos and metal grandpa sat on the floor, with the board in the middle of them. They played through the Candy Land rip-off for 30 minutes. They got to the end. "It's a tie." announced grandpa. My heart sank into my stomach. Danos' face was pale, and he was sweating. Grandpa started at Danos intently. "Go on." he demanded. Danos shakinly pulled out a coin. He place it on his thumb, and flipped it. It felt like the coin was going in slow motion. The coin spun, and spun, and spun, before finally landing. It rattled for a few moments then stopped. All three of us were staring at it. Grandpa tilted his head up to face Danos. "Heads. You lose." Danos screamed, as his head popped right off of his body. It landed in the middle of the board. I nearly screamed my head off, while Danos could screamed all he wanted, because he already screamed his head off. Grandpa was laughing hysterically as we both screamed in terror. After all the laughing and screaming was over (sounds like your typical family game night), Danos demanded to have his head put back on his body. "If you win with grandma I will." grandpa said. "But you said you bring grandma back if I won with her?" I questioned. "That too." Grandpa assured. "Also, your turn." grandpa said to me. Oh boy. Before I even moved a piece, I asked "What will happen if I lose? Will I lose my head too?" "Nah. But you will have a nightmare. That's all." grandpa vaguely replied. After an intense round of the game, we made it to the end. A tie. Of course. A game that always ends with a tie, and the winner is deiced by luck. Great game! I was so into the game, that I forgot about Dano's losing his head again. Speaking of which, where is his head? His headless body is just sitting next to me, limp and lifeless. It was still breathing though. But still, where is his head? I don't see it anywhere! "Aren't you going to flip?" grandpa asked. "Oh, right." I said. I was too busy thinking about Danos. I got the coin, and flipped it with my thumb. I closed my eyes. When I heard it stop rattling, I opened them. No. No. This can't be! "HEADS! YOU LOSE!" The lights went out, followed by an evil laugh coming from grandpa. I looked, and he wasn't there. The wind was also blowing very hard from outside. I got up, and called for grandpa. Nothing. All I could hear was the harsh wind blowing from outside. And where is Danos' head? I need to find it. I walked down the dark hallway. Then a figure emerged from the doorway at the end. It was a headless figure, coming straight for me! I screamed, and ran down to another hall way. Then I ran into the guest room. That's when the door slammed shut. What is going!? I sat on the bed to catch my breath. I was staring down at the ground with my legs spread out. That's when Danos' head rolled from under neath the bed in between my legs. "Boo." I jumped on the bed, and screamed. "Dude, dude, it's just me!" Danos said. I put my hand over my chest. My heart was beating 100 miles per hour! "How did you get under there?" I asked. "I got bored of watching you and grandpa play the game, so I rolled off somewhere else." Danos explained. "Alright. But where is your body?" I asked once more. "I don't know. Let's see... I feel something fra--and there goes a plate. Man, I really wish my head was back on my body so I can see what I'm doing!" Danos moaned. "I know, I know. But how?" I cried. "Well, we need to find grandpa first." Danos said. "Okay. Let's do that." I said. I picked Danos' head up by the hair, and went searching for grandpa. "Where can he be?" Danos wondered. "I have no idea. I lost the game, then he just disappeared." I explained. I then stepped on something hard. "Dude! Watch where you're going! You probably stepped on grandma!" Danos shouted. I looked down, and saw I was stepping on a board piece. But it wasn't grandma. "Hey... where is grandma?" I questioned. I knelled down, and scattered around the board. It wasn't there. "Maybe grandpa took her?" Danos suggested. "But why?" I thought out loud. That's when we heard crying coming down from the basement. "Grandma!" We hurried over to the basement door. It was locked! I banged on it, and tried pulling on it as hard as I could, but to no avail. "I have an idea." Danos said. "What?" "Step aside." Danos told me. I took a few steps back. That's when Danos' headless body wielding an axe, axed the basement door to shreds. He axed it so hard, his body fell down the basement stairs. "OW! I think I broke an arm..." Danos grunted. I ran down the basement stairs (holding Danos' head). When I got to the bottom, I saw it. A wedding. "You should have never divorced me. It destroyed me!" grandpa cried to grandma, who was now back to normal size but made out of bronze. Grandpa then turned to us. "Zaint! Danos! I was waiting for you two. Which one of you wants to say 'you may now kiss the bride?'". Grandma was crying, and she was as stiff as a statue. "Grandpa, you need to stop this!" I pleaded. "Yeah, and I need my head back on my body!" Danos said. "I will once the wedding is over." said grandpa. "No, stop!" I cried. I set Danos' head down, and rushed towards grandpa. That's when he put his arm out, and blasted me with an invisible blast. I got flung all the way to the back of the room. My back landed against the hard basement wall. Danos turned his head over, facing his body. That's when the body got up with the axe in hand, and ran towards grandpa. Danos pulled back the axe over his headless head, and swung at grandpa. It did nothing to him. But it did paralyze Danos' body, and made it fall to the floor. "Why don't you kids want granmdma and grandpa to be together? I am truly disgusted right now" grandpa expressed. "And what's that cracking noise?" grandpa continued. I looked upstairs, and saw a fire in the kitchen. That's when I had an idea. I got up, and ran up the stairs. I was surrounded by fire. Nearly the entire kitchen was surrounded in flames, all but a wooden table and a long cloth. I picked up the cloth, and dragged it in the fire. It now had flames building up from the bottom. I gotta hurry! I ran back down to the basement. Grandpa was about to kiss the bride. "Goodybe, grandpa!" I shouted as I whipped grandpa with the fiery cloth. "AAUUUUUGHH!!" grandpa screamed. His body was on fire, and was melting. As grandpa's body melted to a puddle, grandma's bronze metal shedded off, and she could move again. Danos' was unparalyzed. It got up, and put his head back on. "Ah yeah! My head is back on!" Danos cheered. Then we realized the entire house was coming down in flames. We all huddled together, preparing to be burnt alive. A few moments later, a firefighter came in and rescued us. That was a close one! It was the next day. The house caught on fire due to grandma getting gasoline everywhere outside. Lightning struck the gasoline, and boom. A fire started. We put grandpa's ashes in a special vase, and locked it behind a vault. The ashes were shiny and bronze. The board game was also lost in the fire. Grandma is going to stay with us for a while until her house is repaired. So until then, I hope nothing weird like that night happens ever again. I didn't even know grandma and grandpa got a divorce. I helped grandma move some of her stuff in. One of the boxes was marked with "grandpa's stuff". I opened the box, and the only thing that was in there was a note with a silver coin attached to it. Whatever it is, I'm not messing with it. But I read the note anyway. It said if it lands on heads, your head turns invisible. Yep, nope. That can stay in the box forever. Category:Board Games Category:Magic Category:Thunderstorms Category:Deaths